Mighty Manly Phantom Rangers
by Palimification
Summary: Uma grande paródia protagonizada por vários estereótipos da cultura Otaku usando como base uma nova equipa de super heróis, os Phantom Rangers


Seis da manhã. A estas horas um herói se levanta com o alarme composto pelo seu telemóvel a tocar uma música qualquer dos JAM Project, um herói vai tomar duche, lavar os dentes, e fazer a barba, para depois vestir o seu super fato com o qual enfrenta um dos piores vilões de sempre: a escola secundária.

O nome deste herói de cabelo pintado com água oxigenada? Ah pois... eu, o narrador, já me tinha esquecido de dizer o nome deste gajo "espetacular". O seu nome é... Scarlet Shiki!

Agora se me dão licença fiquem a olhar para o genérico desta FanFic horrívél que tenho coisas macabras para tratar (Sim... isto até tem o seu próprio genérico).

**Abertura aqui. Obviamente qualquer um sabe do que se trata.  
**

GO GO PHANTOM... Oh peço desculpa eu fico sempre entusiasmado quando oiço esta música. Mas indo ao que interessa, Scarlet Shiki preparava-se para mais um dia de escola, onde frequentava o décimo segundo ano, onde se preparava arduamente para poder fazer os seus Exames Nacionais e entrar na Universidade, mas isto era apenas um dos lados da vida do rapaz. Além da sua vida normal de estudante que lá com MUITA sorte chegava aos 16 valores, Shiki também treinava pa caramba. E isto porquê? Sinceramente, porque ele não é discreto (usando o sentido açoriano da palavra). Shiki tinha uma paixão por tudo o que fosse macheza da forma que ela era representada em séries de Anime, muitas vezes incluindo gajos cheios de swag a gritar até sangrarem das cordas vocais e destruirem planetas só com a sua masculinidade. Para Shiki aquilo é que era ser um homem: não olhar a adversidades e simplesmente gritar "MAS QUEM É QUE RAIO PENSAS QUE EU SOU!" e usar então um robô gigante para dar um enxerto de porrada em toda a gente (mais uma vez usei vocabulário açoriano, penso então desculpa, mas aviso que isto vai acontecer bastantes vezes).

Este rapazola vivia na cidade de Fuyuki, uma cidade que, se me permitem a ignorância, não faço a mínima onde se encontra no mapa, um pouco como a cidade Springfield de The Simpsons, embora suspeite que Fuyuki se trate de uma cidade japonesa, até porque Shiki é um nome obviamente japonês, mesmo Scarlet não sendo.

Caminhou pelo caminho que sempre costumava usar para chegar até à escola. O rapazinho ia sempre pelo mesmo caminho para a Secundária de Fuyuki, um caminho sem nada que valha a pena mencionar, a não ser falta de gente para ver o que aconteceu. De um momento para o outro Scarlet Shiki já não estava lá. Num instante estava, no outro já não.

Isto aconteceu porque alguém tinha feito Shiki desaparecer... não espera... não desaparecer, mas sim mudou a posição dele. Quando deu por si Shiki já estava distraidamente a chocar contra um homem, caindo os dois no chão.

**-Auch! Bem me devia ter lembrado que não devia ter desencadeado o teleporte enquanto ele estivesse a andar.**

Quando finalmente Shiki sentiu um impacto é que notou que já estava em cima de um homem de cabelo loiro grande e de óculos de sol, com um traje de um estilo um tanto old-school. Levantou-se logo pedindo desculpa ao homem e só depois notou que já não estava no caminho para a Secundária de Fuyuki.

**-Mas onde raio estou? Eu estava simplesmente a andar e agora fui parar aqui?**

**-Tenha calma senhor Shiki.**

Foi o homem loiro que o tentou acalmar, enquanto Shiki analisava onde estava.

Parecia um local secreto, pois não viu nada parecido com janelas dentro da cena sala cheia de grandes computadores e uma plataforma onde ele estava. Os olhos de Shiki logo começaram a brilhar, e ficou a olhar para o seu provavelmente raptor.

**-Será que isto é uma base de uma equipa dedicada a defender os inocentes e a Justiça e que fui agora levado aqui para ser convidado para me tornar membro dessa mesma equipa?**

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do homem. Segundo as Leis Não Escritas das Histórias de Super Heróis, o protagonista nunca iria perceber o que lhe estava a acontecer até alguém lhe explicar como se ele fosse um bebé de uma familia analfabeta, mantendo-se até lá céptico em relação a ter sido feito Super Herói e todos e quaisquer elementos sobrenaturais com os quais se cruzasse. Só por Shiki ter endendido à primeira a parada cliché que iria liderar, já tinha desafiado as Leis Não Escritas.

**-Você é realmente o indicado para o trabalho, senhor Scarlet Shiki.**

**-Huh? Mas quem é o senhor afinal?**

Com a pergunta de Shiki o seu interlocutor sorriu, e logou posou como um gajo espetacular para fazer a sua apresentação espetacular.

**-Eu respondo a muitos nomes, como Kihara Masaki, Xehanort ou Char Aznable, mas agora, podes chamar-me...**

Fez sinal para uma espécie de gato bipede que estava por ali, que logo começou a rufar uns tambores tirados de alguma espécie de bolso da Quarta Dimensão [i]à là[/i] Doraemon

**-Zordon!**

Ao ouvir o nome, Shiki não parecia impressionado, contestando o nome daquele homem.

**-Tás a tentar ser processado pelos criadores dos Power Rangers ou quê?**

**-Rapaz... -** respondeu "Zordon" com uma mão na testa em sinal de desaprovação **- praticamente tudo nesta história é plágio de Power Rangers e qualquer coisa de Super Robots e etecetera, portanto eu pegar no nome "Zordon" não é assim tão grave comparado com o que ainda vai acontecer...**

**-Epah talvez o melhor seja avançar-mos com isso... "Zordon"... que já percebi que vou ser um Power Ranger.**

**-Phantom Ranger! -** interrompeu Zordon.

**-O quê?**

**-Exatamente. Serás o Phantom Ranger vermelho de uma nova equipa que eu reuni para dar conta de um inimigo que está para voltar e tornar a Terra num local aborrecido sem Espetacularidade**

**-E quem será essa pessoa?**

**-Digo-te depois de reunires a tua equipa.**

Zordon então passou um papel fotográfico para Shiki. Na fotografia aparecia um rapaz mais ou menos pela idade dele com cabelo preto liso e vestido como um rufia de escola, com um cigarro na boca para complementar essa imagem.

**-Este homem chama-se Edward Arques... e vais ter de ser tu a recrutár-lo, o que provavelmente involverá derrotar-lo devido à personalidade dificil dele.**


End file.
